Deagle
The Deagle pistol is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The Deagle has the sixth highest damage per shot (without modifications or skill boosts) of all secondary weapons, after the Peacemaker .45, The Judge/Matever .357, the Locomotive 12G, and the Bronco .44. It has decent accuracy but suffers from a low magazine capacity, although weapon mods can compensate this, making it more accurate and deadly. The Deagle takes approximately 1.8 seconds for a tactical reload, and 3.1 seconds for an empty chamber reload. This is somewhat slower than other pistols, with the revolvers and Broomstick being exceptions. Compared to the other magnum pistols in the game (Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45, Matever .357) the Deagle looses out on raw damage and has 4 rounds less in the overall ammo pool. However, it makes up for it by having the largest magazine size over all of them with 10 rounds basic and unlike the other revolvers; can be expanded with an additional 5 rounds, all the while having relatively manageable recoil and low visual recoil aswell. Due to this, the Deagle is particularly more versatile out of all the magnums. The high damage and magazine capacity, coupled with the low recoil allows it to be a particularly effective weapon to snipe with at a distance or use in close combat against multiple enemies. Summary Pros: * Very high damage * Decent base accuracy and concealment * Can still deal a good amount of damage if a stealth scenario goes wrong, especially if the Gunslinger skill in the mastermind tree has been aced. Cons: * Limited magazine capacity * Low max/reserve ammo * Needs accuracy boosting mods for long-range effectiveness * Extremely high recoil * Low base rate of fire Tips * The base accuracy ( ) of the Deagle is marginal outside close range; at 15m or more properly aimed headshots may still miss. Various accessories that increase accuracy will solve this problem, though (except for the Marksman Sight) at the cost of some concealment. * The Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor and the Marksman Sight do not negatively affect Concealment, which results in the highest damage ( )/concealment ( ) ratio for a silenced secondary. *The Deagle's highest possible damage per shot ( , or with the aced Gunslinger skill), is attained by having the Ghost tree's Silent Killer skill aced ( damage for suppressed weapons) and modifying the Deagle with Asepsis Suppressor and Long Barrel. However, this makes the Deagle's already low stability even worse, reducing it to . * The Monolith Suppressor is a viable mod option for stealth, it offers the lowest damage reduction after the Asepsis Suppressor, does not affect Accuracy, and even boosts the Deagle's stability. * Adding the Long Barrel, OVERKILL Compensator, or Flash Hider will give the Deagle the ability to kill a Maximum Force Responder with two headshots. **The Long Barrel and Flash Hider combo is more beneficial than just using the OVERKILL Compensator, with the Long Barrel removing the Flash Hider's penalty to accuracy and doubling its damage boost. * The Long Barrel mod prevents the Deagle from using the La Femme Compensator, OVERKILL Compensator, IPSC Compensator and Facepunch Compensator barrel extensions, but still allows suppressors and the Flash Hider. * The Deagle can easily attain extremely high Threat values thanks to the La Femme Compensator, even without skills or Enforcer tier bonuses. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Extra= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Slide= Skins legendary_deagle_midas.png| Deagle-Assault-Wave.png| Deagle boom.png| Deagle-Reptilian-Fang.png| Achievements Trivia *The Deagle is based on an "old model" Desert Eagle Mark XIX, chambered in the .50 Action Express caliber as evident by the safety switch, Mark XIX hammer style with tall serrations and "flush" barrel with visible scope rail mounts as current production models usually have picatinny top rails. The in-game magazine capacity of the Deagle is incorrectly large compared to its real-world iteration. **The in-game magazine size of the Deagle matches those commonly found on the .357 Magnum version of the Desert Eagle, though implausible as the in-game weapon uses the "flush" barrel made for .50AE rounds that won't fit and won't work with most smaller calibers. A real .50 AE Desert Eagle has a 7 round magazine as standard, a 10 round magazine would extend noticeably past the magazine well much along the lines of the ingame extended mag. **The Deagle is further incorrectly portrayed as being weaker than the Bronco .44, Peacemaker .45 and Matever .357 , while this would theoretically correct if it were the .357 magnum variant the .50 AE rounds it fires are heavier, larger, posses a bigger propellant charge, has no gap in the receiver for propellant gasses to escape as revolvers do and has higher kinetic energy overall compared to the rest. If depicted realistically, the Deagle would potentially be the most powerful of all pistols featured in the game. *In reality, applying any given barrel extension on a standard Desert Eagle is implausible without custom gunsmith work as the weapon's vanilla barrel does not have internal nor external threads to support any barrel extensions. This is even less believable with the Long Barrel attached as its smaller diameter means it is less likely to contain or support threading. That being said, due to most of the weapons the crew can use were procured by trusted underground gunrunners, it would be fair to assume that the suppliers themselves also handled the modding jobs along with any difficulty that may arise during the procedures. **The practice of suppressing a Desert Eagle is woefully impractical and uneconomical. A powerful centerfire handgun such as the Desert Eagle would produce very loud noises with each shot even when suppressed (~130db, which is more than enough to hear within a 2-meter radius), not to mention the very design of the pistol itself which creates many openings for the expanding gas (and noise) to escape from when the slide rocks rearwards. On top of that, the large caliber of the in-game version would require very specific types of suppressors to even work, and even then not for very long as the powerful discharges would wreck the devices' internal bafflers very quickly unless they were made from very sturdy materials (ie; Titanium). **The Deagle is compatible with every given pistol barrel extension mods in the game despite none of them were made to handle its large .50AE rounds. Because of this, certain mods will appear much smaller compared to the pistol's barrel when viewed in the inventory. The level of surrealism goes up to eleven with the 9x19mm-specific Size Doesn't Matter Suppressor attached. *"Deagle" is a portmanteau of its full name originating from Counter-Strike. *The serial number of the weapon, located on the right side of the weapon above the grip just below the slide, appears to have been filed off, albeit crudely. This suggests that the weapon was illegally obtained as criminals normally remove the serial number off illegally-obtained weapons to prevent them from being traced back to their legitimate sources. * Shown in a video, the Deagle used to have the default pistol reload like the Crosskill's. This was used until a certain patch, which gave the Deagle it's own unique reload. See also *Akimbo Deagle Gallery 2013-10-31 00005.jpg|A preview of the Deagle. Deagle Modded.jpg|Deagle with 4 mods equipped. (Monolith Suppressor, Bling Grip, Extended Mag. and Long Barrel) 2014-03-02 00002.jpg|Modded Deagle w/ La Femme Compensator, Ergo Grip, Marksman Sight, and Extended Mag. 2015-04-22 00006.jpg|The Deagle's new sprinting animation as of Update #65. Deagle Reload.jpg|Player reloading the Deagle. Deagle FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. Yehah.PNG|A preview of the Deagle with the legendary Midas Touch skin equipped.|link=Safes (Gameplay) ru:Deagle Category:Pistols (PAYDAY 2) Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)